


Poker is a Wizard's Game!

by Udothestrokeypokeyanduturnurselfaround



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All Male Group Sex, Begging, Cum Eating, Dubious Consent, Edging, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Post Orgasm Torture, Pretty much everything nasty and naughty, Public Humiliation, Sex Toys, Situational Humiliation, Strip Poker, cum facial, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udothestrokeypokeyanduturnurselfaround/pseuds/Udothestrokeypokeyanduturnurselfaround
Summary: Harry has a plan, and it is not a plan befitting a savior of the wizarding world. He suspects he might be bisexual, so to figure everything out, he gets the gang (plus Draco) in on a game of strip poker. But when the rule comes up that once a boy is naked, he continues to play and has to do a dare if he loses the hand, the game goes from embarrassing to humiliating to sexually devastating.





	1. Harry's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people of Archive of Our Own, I would just like you all to know that I read every Harry Potter book and watched every movie, so basically I totally appreciate each and every character for who he or she is. But right now I'm horny, so have this shameless smut!

When Harry had suggested the boys, minus Neville, plus Draco, play poker, he had gotten looks that said he was barmy. Never once had any of the Gryffindor boys played poker, so why now? 

Well the secret answer was the simple fact that Neville would have talked everyone out of it, while Draco seemed to like the idea. Neville and Draco had persuasiveness in common, though they hated to admit. The difference was that Neville used the gift to raise morale and keep things kosher. Draco used it to make people feel like dirt and kick up chaos whenever he felt like it. Or, at least, he used to. These days he was content with friendly gossip and rebelling against his father. Luckily for everyone involved, since his father was a knob and a half, Draco rebelled by being a saint at all times. 

But why invite Draco in the first place? They did have a bit of a history. And not the sort that includes poker nights with the boys, more like the sort that includes pub brawls and nasty remarks. Harry would like to think they’ve moved past all that, but it brought up a good counter to his game idea all the same. 

Well, Draco wasn’t invited, strictly speaking. He had showed up one day announcing that Neville was going to live with whichever one of Draco’s henchman didn’t die in that blaze (Harry had a lot of trouble remembering the minor players in the battle of Hogwarts, even the ones that did try to kill him. Let’s be honest, who didn’t try to kill him that day?). The cries of opposition were heard across the castle, but they were ignored. Apparently, this wasn’t a trick from Draco, but an order from McGonagall. 

“Tom Riddle used the clearly worn stitches between the houses to tear the entire quilt apart. We will make sure no other lunatic can do this again. Beginning today, one girl and boy from each room in each house dormitory will move into a corresponding room in a different house dormitory. There will be counselors on the school grounds for any true complications, but other than that, I will hear no complaints. We stand together or we do not stand at all,” she’d said, in her proper accent. Harry almost sneered, but he’d learned in his life that people who sneer normally become psychotic murderers, and so he did not. 

“Why here, Malfoy? You know how we all feel about you,” Ron had said. 

“Yes, and I know how my father feels about you all. Poverty-stricken muggle lover, red-headed half breed, disgusting muggle boy, and the Boy Who Lived to Give Malfoys Headaches.” He pointed at Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Harry in turn. Then he leveled a pale, bony finger at Nevillle. “Your parents, though, were massively successful, attractive, intelligent, and died noble deaths at the hands of an evil witch. He may not like you privately, but he respects you publicly. Which means I won’t take as much satisfaction as rooming with you.” 

Draco flicked his wand, packing Neville’s bags for him, and then hurried him out of the room, offering muttered thank you’s all the while so that Neville would relent. And relent he did.

Now it was just the five of them. Strangely, it hadn’t been awkward at all. Apparently, Draco was a good person under all that rubbish with his father. He was snarky, but what teenage boy wasn’t? He was calm on the best of days, snippy on the worst, and normally just a kid looking for some fun. Well, he acted like it, but ever since the year of school began after the battle, it had become clear that there were few kids left at Hogwarts, only adults in tiny bodies and unlucky ghosts. 

More technically speaking, however, everyone in the room was 18, which was well above the age of consent in the United Kingdom, which brings us back to poker.

“So Seamus, Dean, and I all try to teach you two how to play and then we have a real game!” Harry said, excited for what he had planned.

“I already know how to play,” Ron and Draco said at the same time. Draco finished with his signature “Potter,” while Ron jerked his head around to stare at Draco, as if saying the same thing as him was a terrible offense. 

“Harry, Poker originated in the magic world and trickled down into the muggle world, not the other way around,” Seamus said. He always was the expert on these things. Being a halfblood was a very good cultural study.

“Even better. We don’t have to waste time teaching anyone!” Harry said, and it was decided, mostly because no one had any other ideas about how to spend the night, that they would all play poker. 

For about half an hour, everything went as well as could be expected. They laughed, told stories, chatted about this and that. Slowly, everything started to go down hill, which Harry thought it might. Ron wanted to do something else, Seamus and Dean wanted to switch up the card game, and Draco said he was tired of winning with no winnings on the line. That was the remark he had been waiting for.

“Well, none of us want to lose money, but Draco’s right, we need something to gamble with,” Harry said, placing his hand on his chin as if thinking.

“What about strip poker?” Seamus said. Harry smirked behind his hand, and his eyes ran over every boy in the room. Seamus looked proud of his idea, he obviously loved a challenge, and he didn’t have any shame in the locker rooms or bedroom, changing by stripping completely naked and then putting clothes on in reverse order, instead of using his shirt to hide himself as most boys did. Ron’s skin flushed immediately. He had always been shy, especially around other men. Dean looked over at Seamus, saw the pride in his face, and smiled. Draco mirrored Harry’s smirk, and it wasn’t behind his hand.

“If you lot wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask,” Draco said. “But if the games we’ve played are any indication, I won’t be the one doing the stripping.”

“Shove off, Malfoy, I’ll do you one better. When someone gets naked, they have to keep playing and do a dare every hand they lose!” Ron said. Seamus clapped him on his back to show his support, while Dean’s eyes bugged out of his head. Drace scoffed and agreed. 

With Seamus the one who came up with it, Dean agreeing with whatever he said, Draco being overconfident, and Ron being competitive, everyone was on board. Harry began dealing the cards before anyone could get nervous, and his opinion was overlooked easily. These days, Harry talked less and did more, but that’s what was expected of a savior. Then again, tricking your male friends into confirming your bisexuality was not on the list of things saviors did. Whatever.

After the first hand was dealt, sweat was beginning to show on a few of the boys’ faces. Harry wasn’t especially worried, since he had a pair of kings. As it turned out, he was right not to worry. 

Dean stuck the landing with a straight, while Seamus and Harry tied with pairs, and Draco edged out Ron with a King high to Ron’s Queen. Ron tossed a single sock off to the side of the room and looked to Harry to deal again with determination.

After the flying sock landed directly on a candle and almost burned down what was left of Hogwarts, it was decided that all five boys would cast a spell on the deck of cards. Dean handled the enchantment that prevented cheating, Draco made it so that the loser of each hand would have an article of clothing vanished off of his body instead of having to take it off and throw it, Ron cast a toned down mind control spell that would ensure when the dares came up they’d have to be done no matter what, Seamus used a self shuffling spell he knew so that they’d stop taking breaks for Harry’s slow shuffling, and Harry got some alcohol from under Seamus’ bed to lighten the mood.

“Everyone ready?” Harry asked. With no objections, he dealt the next hand. This time around, everyone seemed confident. They all stared at each other with knowing looks, guessing who would be the first to lose something of substance. 

Harry laid down three threes, smirking. Draco managed a flush, Seamus had a king high straight, Dean had a full house, and Ron had three sixes. Harry began to reach down, but before he could move his hand more than a centimeter, his left sock was pulled off of his foot and popped out of existence. 

As it turned out, that hand was a fluke. Harry didn’t lose another piece of clothing until much later. The same went for Draco. That left Ron, Dean, and Seamus to battle over who the worst poker player was.

At first it seemed almost certain that Ron would be the victim of the night. Immediately after Harry’s fumble, Ron lost his remaining sock, his shirt, and his pants, leaving him in loose boxers that Draco kept staring at just to psyche him out. Ron would constantly tug them down so no one could see his balls hanging out, but that would reveal his bright red pubic hair, which would cause him to blush and pull the boxers up, which would show the room his low hanging balls. It was a cycle that everyone was sure would make him lose focus and screw up so badly he would be the only naked boy of the night.

What happened next was much more interesting, however. Seamus and Dean had both lost one sock each when Ron was down to his boxers, but as soon as Ron knew his dignity was on the line, he started actually thinking things through. Seamus and Dean, being the only two people left who weren’t particularly good at this, began alternating losing. Dean lost his right sock, so did Seamus. Dean lost his shirt, so did Seamus. Seamus felt his pants vanish right off of him, Dean felt the exact same thing two minutes later. 

The next hand was another flub, with Draco losing his left sock. Harry snickered at the look on his face. He seemed to be tasting something sour.

Within the next few seconds, though, the look on Draco and Harry’s faces implied the bad luck was back on the three novices. Harry took a moment to take in all three of their vulnerable, embarrassed appearances. It gave him chills to see these normally ballsy, boisterous boys trying to hide every bit of skin they could. 

Ron’s situation hadn’t gotten any better. Draco had shouted at him to quit his squirming after a few too many tugs at his underpants, which Seamus had reluctantly said was fair. Now Ron sat with his legs crossed, trying to block out the fact that the situation he was in had made him painfully hard. What’s worse, his cheap underwear didn’t have a button or closed hole, it was an open fly. His boner could either run down the length of his leg and be ogled at, or stick right out of his fly. He blushed at every movement. Even leaning forward made his hard cock rub on the soft fabric of his underwear. Not to mention his pubic hair was still very much on display.

Dean was fairing somewhat better. His boxer-briefs kept everything secure and hidden, and he hadn’t gotten a stiffy yet. Still, Harry couldn’t help but drool over him. His abs were chiseled like granite and his perky nipples, piqued from the cold air, were large and prominent on his pectorals. Since he didn’t have a boner, he sat with his legs spread out before his, bent at the knee to put everything on display. He probably didn’t know he looked like a porn star, but his bulging package and tight ass made him look like someone who only had sex for money.

Seamus was probably worst off of all, and that was saying something considering Ron’s state. He had decided to wear briefs today. More specifically, he was sitting in a room full of his best mates in nothing but tighty whities. If anyone had asked him, he’d say they were his lucky underwear that he’d had for years and couldn’t help but wear whenever games of chance, like poker, came up. But no one asked him. They were too busy staring at the obscene outline of the young man’s cock. It was evident to anyone that even glanced at Seamus exactly what the size and shape of his penis was, simply because the sheer white fabric gave way to pinkish tan anywhere his bulge pushed it. It would be more at home on a Calvin Klein magazine article than in a dorm room.

But as Harry fantasized about what he wanted to do to these boys, it became apparent who the loser of the night was. Ron laid down a pair of tens, Dean placed a straight onto the floor with a sigh of relief, and Seamus had nothing of note. His highest card wasn’t even a face card. Everyone kind of thought it was fitting that the one who suggested it be the first one down, but no one said it to poor Seamus. 

His face turned the color of his hair as his briefs ripped open and vanished without a trace. Everyone stared directly at his crotch, which didn’t make things any better. He tried to move his hands to shield what little dignity he had left, but when he got his hands near his thighs, they jerked up over his head suddenly, revealing his curly red armpit hair.

“Sorry Shay,” Dean said sympathetically. “The anti-cheating spell considers covering yourself when you’ve lost your last piece of clothing breaking the rules.” 

“Wait, is he…” Draco started. Harry tried to motion to him to stop whatever mean thing he was about to say, but Draco swatted away at the air to tell him he wasn't stopping. “He is! He’s getting a giant hard on from all of us looking at him!”

Seamus’ red face said it all. He hated that he was enjoying this. His cock twitched once, twice, and then it was fully hard and had a single drop of precum sliding down it. 

“Hey,” Seamus said, because that’s all he could think to say. “We have a game to play.”

“Sure, sure,” Draco said, condescendingly. “But don’t think we’ve forgotten about your nasty little kink, Finnigan. This just got interesting.”


	2. Draco's Dominant Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game continues, and Draco shows off his dominant side when he is the one giving the dares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you might have noticed, I am terrible at updating on time. Also, I know some people were like 'your tags aren't right,' but don't freak out, the story will get to each and every kink in time. I really don't know what else to say besides enjoy, I guess? Also also, I have no idea what happened to the spacing of the chapter, but I'm too tired to fix it, so hopefully that's not a deal breaker for you.

Seamus Finnigan liked to think that he had a general confidence about his body. Being completely naked had never bothered him, whether it be in the locker room or...well, the locker room was the only place that it was socially acceptable to be naked around your peers without some kind of consent, but he still didn’t have a problem with the locker room.

Of course, Draco had never been present in the Gryffindor locker room, and he’d never had the chance to point out his very real fetish for being forced to strip in front of people. You see, in locker rooms, everyone was naked, and if you didn’t want to be naked, you could just keep on sweaty clothes. They were teenage boys, all their clothes were sweaty anyway.

But now, sitting and being watched by all his friends as he grew hard and horny, he couldn’t think of a single thing that didn’t make his exposed cock twitch even more. That was probably why he could barely even see the cards he held. Every time he tried to read his cards, he thought about Ron, who seemed to be getting hard in his boxers. Every time he wondered what he should lay down to trade with the dealer, he saw Draco licking his lips and smirking. Dean tried to help by placing a hand on his shoulder, but as soon as he had bodily contact, his small leak of precum turned into a river. 

And there was no way to hide it without having his hands magically bound over his head and being the center of attention even more than he already was. It was absolutely humiliating. And he loved every second of it.

He was still thinking about it when he heard Harry say, “Seamus, it’s your turn to discard.” 

He peered up at Harry from his cards, having absorbed little to no information even after everyone else had gone. His eyes searched the floor they were playing on for everyone else’s discard choices. It wasn’t good news. Every single other player had put down less than three cards. That means they all probably had pairs. 

Seamus took one last glance at his cards and realized he was screwed. He couldn’t even bluff since it wasn’t actual poker. He laid down every card except his ace of spades and prayed for the best.

Apparently, God wasn’t in the mood for Catholic prayers. He got even less than he had to begin with. Every single card was individually lower than the cards he began with, and none of them formed even a pair.

Harry had three of a kind, Draco and Thomas both had pairs, and Ron had a full house.

“Hey, uh, guys? We were just kidding about the doing a dare part, right?” Ron snorted, but covered it up with a cough. Dean had that look on his face that he always had when Seamus blew something up. Draco looked pleased.

“Alright, so the highest hand gets to give the dare,” Harry said, ignoring Seamus’ question altogether. “That’s you Ron.”

“Ron, go easy on him, his luck isn’t the best tonight,” Dean said.

“Oh no, he wanted to play the game, so he’s going to bloody well play it!” Ron tapped his pointer finger on his chin in thought. “You have to put on the invisibility cloak and go to the common room.”

“Ron, that’s crazy, what if he gets caught?” Dean asked. 

“Not my problem, but that wasn’t the end of the dare. While he’s down there, he also has to cum.” The room erupted. Dean shouted in horror, Draco fell backwards laughing, and Harry gasped in blatant surprise. 

“Ron, please don’t make me-” Seamus blushed and began to beg for his dignity.

“Sorry, Seamus, you had the balls to accept the game, you gotta have the balls the play it. Besides, it’s clear you like the idea. Look at your dick, mate!” Ron reached over Dean and grabbed Seamus’ cock. Seamsu moaned and jerked into the warm hand. Ron pulled his hand away and, true to his words, it was sticky with precum.

“What’re you waiting for, Potter, get the damned cloak before Finnigan blows his load right now,” Draco said. 

Harry grabbed his cloak from under his bed, where he always kept it. Seamus paled visibly, but wrapped it around himself anyway. Draco looked over, and immediately choked out another laugh. Seamus’ penis was sticking out of the cloak lewdly. He yanked the cloak harder and around him and it managed to close.

Harry and Draco, being the only two who had enough clothes to view the dare, opened the door to the room and rushedly walked down the stairs to the common room. Draco chuckled darkly, while Harry hid his smile behind a fist over his mouth. There were a few people milling about, enough to notice any slip ups on Seamus’ part. There was a Ravenclaw boy on the couch sitting with his old roommate who had moved into Gryffindor in the house swap. In front of them sat two cups of tea, untouched, as they were deep in conversation.

Harry felt Seamus brush past him and he got curious, trying to figure out what he was doing. Draco was following something with his eyes. There was no way he could see Seamus, right? And since when did he wear glasses?

“Don’t judge me, Potter. I made a spell to see through the cloak whenever you insisted on stalking me a few years back. Put these on.” Draco shoved a pair of glasses into Harry’s chest.

Harry slipped his glasses off, then put the enchanted glasses on. His eyes widened. Seamus was jerking off quickly while biting down on his hand to keep quiet. That was something Harry expected. What Harry didn’t expect was to see Seamus sitting right next to the Ravenclaw boy. He was as close as he could be without being caught. 

“Told you he was a slut for being caught and watched,” Draco said. Seamus sped up his stroking and slowly took his other hand out of his mouth and used it to pinch and twist a nipple. 

The Ravenclaw boy turned his head this way and that way, searching for the noise. Seamus blushed darkly and stood up, thrusting into his hand desperately. He looked around for a place to cum that wouldn’t be noticed. Harry saw him stare at the boy’s teacup for a moment, before he picked it up and brought it under the cloak. 

The boy had gone back to his conversation and didn’t notice it disappear into thin air. Seamus made eye contact with Harry, then closed his eyes tightly and came spurt after spurt into the tea. He guiltily put the cup back when the boy wasn’t looking and sprinted past Draco and Harry, on his way to the room where Ron and Dean were. 

Harry turned around to head back as well, but he felt Draco grab his arm.

“What?”

“He’s about to take a sip,” Draco said with a terribly handsome smirk. “Thought you might want to see his reaction.

Harry bit his lip, but did not stop the boy from taking a sip. His eyes lit up and Harry heard him exclaim “The tea’s good today!”. His friend was confused, but happy the boy liked it.

“Bet he’s a cum slut.” Draco turned and waltzed back to the room after stealing the glasses back that Harry had borrowed. 

By the time Harry sat down, Seamus was sitting cross-legged, blushing as Dean pointed out a drop of cum had landed on his thigh and was still there. Seamus wiped it off as Ron snorted, and the game began again. 

This time Seamus managed to avoid further embarrassment with three fours. Dean, Draco, and Harry all had pairs, while Ron didn’t have anything of note. 

“Hey, wait-” He said, but was cut short as his underwear flew off of his legs and vanished into thin air. He, like Seamus, tried to cover himself, which led to everyone getting a very good look at his body. It was apparent why he didn’t like to be around guys his age. His cock was barely three inches soft, to Seamus’ five inches. Not that Ron knew, but Draco and Harry had seen first hand that Seamus easily hit six and a half when hard. Ron barely looked like he could hit four. It didn’t help that he was especially hairy, with full pits, a large bush, and low hanging balls covered in fur. 

“No wonder you were tugging on your underwear. They must have been uncomfortable since they were so many sizes too big.” Ron blushed scarlet.

The boys all had a laugh at Draco’s remark, but Seamus and Ron were both keen on continuing as fast as possible. In their view, the faster the game finished, the less time they had to spend naked.

The next few rounds were impressively unpredictable. The two naked boys managed to stay out of the fire for the time being, and Dean managed to stay clothed. Draco and Harry both went on losing streaks. This was probably due to them both being distracted by the now naked and embarrassed Ron and the devilish show Seamus put on. 

Draco ended up with only his pants and whatever he had on under them. Harry was even less lucky with so many loses in a row that he had only his boxers left shielding his dignity. It was then decided between them that no dares could be outside of the room, since no one could make sure the dare was done in this state of dress. 

Finally, Ron lost a hand with an abysmal pair of twos. He looked around nervously, trying to see who had the best cards. Dean and Seamus both had larger pairs. Harry had a straight. Draco swung a flush. 

“Hmm, I think I want to keep my options open,” Draco said cryptically.

“What does that mean?” Ron asked.

“You have to do whatever I say for the next five minutes.”

Ron shrugged. There wasn’t a lot worse than having his small size revealed to all his best mates like this. 

“First, jerk off until you’re hard,” Draco said to a few gasps.

Ron got to work without complaint. He caressed his balls and grabbed his cock and ran his hand up and down quickly until he hardened in his own hand.

“Looks like you’re not much of a grower either, huh? Well, that thing is way too tiny to warrant cumming.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ron grunted out while speeding up his strokes. Faster and faster he went until clear fluid gathered at the tip of his purple cockhead. 

“I’m going to count down from five. When I get to zero, you are to place both hands behind your head. Regardless of whether or not you’ve had an orgasm, you’ll thank me for allowing you the honor of touching yourself.” Ron opened his mouth. “You’re not allowed to speak either. You’ll do as your told, and then you can bitch and moan.”

Ron slid his hand up and down, moving his hips along with his hand to get even more friction. He was clearly trying to outspeed Draco’s five count.

“Five, four,” Ron tensed up and his balls hugged his body tightly. “Three, Two,” He humped into the air, groaning and moving his hand even faster. “One and zero.”

Ron’s hands flew into his messy red hair. His cock was bouncing up and down on its own, shaking and spasming, so close to cumming, and unable to. Draco smiled sweetly and leaned forward across the floor. Dean, Seamus, and Harry all watched with bated breath. Draco blew a puff of cold air onto Ron’s cock.

“D-Draco,” Ron whimpered, his dick drowning in the loads of pre that were squeezed out by the twitching. Ron groaned loudly when Draco leaned back into his place. 

“Are you ready for your next chance to cum, Ron?” Draco asked. Harry noted that he used Ron’s real name for the first time since knowing him, probably just to show him how in power he was. He didn’t need silly nicknames, he was already in control.

Ron nodded quickly.

“I think you should beg for it. After all, this thing looks pretty needy.” Draco took his pointer finger and swirled it around Ron’s increasingly wet cockhead. Ron hissed and tried to move away, but since Draco did not command it, the magic kept him held still. 

“Please let me cum, Draco!”

“That was horrible,” Draco said, as a parent says to a child. “First of all, you don’t get to beg me to cum, only to have a chance to cum. And secondly, you should refer to me as ‘sir.’”

“Sir, can I please have a chance to, hah,” Ron stopped to furiously grind into Draco’s hand, which had lightly placed itself over Ron’s cock. All Ron got for his efforts was a teasingly loose grip on his rod and a warm squeeze of his balls.

“These seem rather full. Bet you want to empty them. Where were you?”

“Please, sir, I know I don’t deserve it, but can I please have one last chance to cum for you!” Ron said. Draco immediately moved both hands, causing Ron to whine in the back of his throat.

“Fine. We have thirty seconds left. You may jerk as hard and as fast as you like,” Ron nearly cried in relief. “Oh, but you can only use two fingers.”

“What? But-”

“Would you rather sit here for the next twenty seconds and get no chance? Besides, your tiny tool is much to small to warrant the use of any more than two fingers.”

Ron almost shouted his frustrations, but held his tongue. He situated his thumb directly on his foreskin, while his pointer finger rubbed at the bottom of his cock. He stroked as quickly as he could with the handicap and got close to cumming with only a few seconds left.

As soon as he felt his climax approaching, though, Draco grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his dripping dick. 

“Sorry, out of time.” His silky laugh sent shivers running up and down Ron’s spine. Everyone knew that since he’d have to cover himself to jerk off, it was officially over for him.

“Alright, everyone ready for the next hand?” Harry said. Ron glared, Seamus blushed, Dean chuckled, and Draco cracked his knuckles. “Good.”


	3. Dean's Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried, but I couldn't stretch this to 2,000 words naturally, which is normally my goal. Sorry about that, but I know you guys have been itching for another chapter. Be sure to comment, I love to hear what you think. Unless it's rude. I'm fragile.

The scene was set with two naked young men trying to avoid embarrassing dares, two young men clad only in boxers attempting to keep their dignity, and a haughty, shirtless young man who seemed hungry for something more than food. 

“Deal ‘em, Harry, I’m catching my death of cold over here,” Seamus said. 

The cards were dealt. Everyone seemed rather confident in his hand, which then made everyone less confident. 

Draco sent back three cards. Harry, Ron, and Seamus sent back two. Dean kept his hand, surprising the other boys. 

Draco had a pair, Harry had a full house, Ron had a flush, Seamus had three of a kind, and Dean had a straight. 

“Oh, is his Highness not as perfect as he claims to be?” Seamus said, smiling as Draco’s pants ripped in half and vanished. His perky ass was covered only by bright red briefs. “And he has good taste in knickers I see.”

“Would you like me to regale your friends on your downstairs adventure, Finnigan?” Draoc remarked snidely. 

“What about it? They know I had to jerk off and cum,” Seamus said. 

“Do they know where you chose to do so?”

“What are you...How do you know about that?” Seamus asked.

“I cast a charm on some old glasses that allow invisible things to be seen. Oh, and I gave my spares to Potter.”

“What!” Seamus said, blushing so intensely that even his chest burned red. “You saw everything?” 

“Everything,” Draco said, rolling the word off of his tongue. “But hey, look at it this way, at least we know who’s the bigger man out of you and Weasley.”

Ron’s face went from confused to humiliated in a second. His greatest shame had been flaunted in front of everyone, and there wasn't anything he could do about it. Even when his cock had gotten dangerously hard and close to cumming, he hadn’t even broken three inches. Ron wasn’t a shower or a grower, but a hider. 

“Alright, let’s get back to the game,” Dean said.

The cards were dealt, thrown away, and replaced. Everyone laid down his hand and the mood in the room lightened immediately. Harry openly laughed, Ron and Seamus high-fived each other, and Dean smiled devilishly.

Draco didn’t have a single card worth keeping. His highest was a ten of clubs.

He grabbed onto his briefs, which didn’t do anything. They ripped open and the pieces in his hands disappeared. 

It was clear why he was such a confident bastard. His cock was five inches soft, and was well groomed. His balls, which hung close to his body, had been recently shaved and had barely any hair at all. The base of his impressive length was crowned with a trimmed area of blond pubes that framed his dick perfectly. He looked very good, in short. 

Unlike the other two who had tried to hide their shame, Draco leaned back on his arms and spread his legs wide. 

“Like what you see?” Harry snapped his head away, while Ron closed his mouth harshly. Seamus just looked mad that Draco beat his average size. Dean still had his poker face on.

The next round was tense. It came down to Harry and Draco, both of which didn’t even have a pair. They searched their hands for the highest card among them. Harry had a queen, which beat out Draco’s Jack. 

Draco let out a melodramatic sigh. “Who’s got the highest hand?” 

“Looks like...Dean,” Seamus said after looking over the cards on the floor. 

Draco smirked inwardly. Thomas didn’t have a cruel bone in his body.

“Hm, I need to think about it for a second,” Dean said, tapping his chin. “Oh! I know! But I’ve got to put on clothes for it. Is that allowed?”

Harry and Draco both spoke over each other.

“No way,” Draco drawled.

“Sure, it’s your dare,” Harry said.

Draco, being Draco, protested for a while. Eventually, though, it was decided that Dean could do whatever he wanted to, as long as the actual dare took place in the room. He summoned a full set of clothes onto himself and darted out of the room promising to return.  
“What are you smiling about Harry?” Seamus said, glaring at Harry’s happy face.

“Nothing, just thinking about how I’m the only one in the room with clothes,” Harry said, snickering to himself a little. Ron and Seamus had the decency to blush. 

Draco, Ron, and Seamus sat in an uneasy silence, eyeing the other bodies in the room. Harry just sat back and enjoyed the view. In truth, he was smiling because his plan was working so well. 

A few minutes later, the door opened. Harry turned, expecting to see Dean walk in with something to embarrass or hurt Draco. Harry was partly right, and partly wrong. 

Through the open door walked Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and Gregory Goyle. Everyone in the room rushed to cover himself. Harry successfully wrapped his arms around his body and covered up most of his shame. The other three were, of course, not so lucky.

Theo, Blaise, and Greg, as they were often called, were treated to a sight one didn’t often see. Seamus, Ron, and Draco all in a neat line with their hands behind their heads and their cocks jutting out from their bodies. 

“Draco, this is a good look for you,” Blaise said. 

“Shut up! What are you lot doing here?”

“I invited them,” Dean said, stepping through the door, closing it firmly, then vanishing all his clothes except for his underwear. “Don’t worry, they’re only here to watch your dare.”

“I thought being exposed in front of my best mates was enough,” Draco remarked.

“No way, we’re all doing that already. Anyway, you were really mean to Ron last round, and you and Seamus haven’t been getting along in this game either.”

“Draco, I’m surprised at you. You’re normally a social butterfly,” Theo said, smirking. Greg laughed heartily. 

“What does my dislike of Weasley have to do with my dare?” Draco said impatiently as his friends eyed his exposed body. He knew they thought he looked girly, as would anyone. Smooth skin, hairless underarms, pink, plump nipples. If it weren’t for his cock, he could easily pass as a young woman. 

“I think you need to make it up to them!” Draco tilted his head in a manner that clearly indicated his confusion. 

“Tell me I don’t have to give them handjobs,” Draco said snarkily.

“Nope. They’re going to be getting themselves off.” 

“So I’m supposed to, what? Encourage them? Just give me the stupid dare.” 

“They’re going to cum on your face,” Dean said flatly. “Thanks for ruining the surprise.”

“You’re mad!” Draco said as Harry and the Slytherin boys were sent into fits of laughter. 

“I like the idea,” Seamus said. He rose from his sitting position and stroked his cock.

“Yeah, me too. You know, Draco, for having such a small dick, I think I cum an awful lot,” Ron said.

“There is absolutely no way I’m going to-”

“Immobulus!” 

Draco’s entire body went still. His hands were crossed angrily over his chest, but his legs were spread wide, showcasing his hardening cock. His mouth was wide open from his incomplete sentence, and his eyes worriedly blinked from Ron to Seamus.

“Have at it guys!” Dean said, ambling over to the bed Blaise had sat himself on and plopping down next to him. 

“I think I’m getting stage fright,” Ron said as Theo licked his lips and positioned himself near him. 

“Then I’ll go first!” Seamus said. His stroking sped up considerably. “Yeah, I’ve been hard for a while now, and I’m always ready to humiliate Draco.”

His hand stroked along his length as he moaned.

“If you don’t want me to blow my load in your mouth, just say so, Draco,” Seamus said. Draco blinked a few times. “Alright, your face it is then.”

Seamus groaned loudly and a few weak ropes of cum burst from his cock. A large puddle of cum formed in Draco’s hair, and some prettily painted his cheeks. Somehow, most of it avoided his open mouth. 

“You’re up Ron!” Dean said, patting the spot next to him on the bed. Seamus sat down blushing as everyone stared at his still dripping cock.  
“I don’t know if I can do this,” Ron said. He rubbed his thighs together shyly.

“Here,” Blaise said. “Slytherins are good at lending a hand.”

He rose from his position on the bed and walked over to Ron. Everyone gasped as he grabbed Ron’s face and brought him into a deep kiss. Theo stalked over behind the two and pried Ron’s legs apart and kneeled down. He licked a long stripe along Ron’s hole, then began tongueing the tight, pink entrance. Greg crawled under Blaise and sucked Ron’s cock into his mouth easily. He bobbed aggressively until Ron’s knees were shaking.

“I think he’s just about ready to burst,” Greg said, wiping his mouth of spit and pre.

“Good.” Blaise gripped Ron’s member and led him away from Theo and right in front of Draco. He stroked Ron once, twice, and then Ron was moaning loudly and had to be supported by Harry.

Blaise used Ron’s cock like a hose, and Draco was the fire. He aimed the first spurt at Draco’s hair, then he made sure to coat Draco’s nose so he’d have to inhale the scent, then he filled Draco’s open mouth with the final three spurts. 

“Hm,” Blaise said, dipping his finger into the cum on Draco’s hair. He sucked the semen off of his finger. “Tasty. See you back at the dorm Draco.” 

Blaise, Theo, and Greg all left without incident and the freezing charm was lifted. Draco ran his hands all over his face trying to get the cum off of his face. He swallowed the cum in the mouth though.

“How’s the taste, Draco,” Dean asked cheekily.

“I- that was-,” Draco took a deep breath. “Blaise wasn’t wrong. It was good.” 

“Then if there are no other complaints, I think a few more people still need to strip.” 

All eyes moved to Harry, who brandished a deck of cards with a smirk.


End file.
